Ganado
Ganados are undead-like creatures infected with the Las Plagas and the main enemies in the 2004 video game, Resident Evil 4. Unlike zombies, Ganados appear outwardly more human and possess much more intelligence and sentience, being capable of speaking and carry out regular day to day tasks but are under the control of their master: the Los Illuminados cult leader Osmund Saddler, along with others those who control the parasite such as Bitores Mendez and Ramon Salazar. Because of Plaga, Ganados have no fear of death nor injuries and continue to attack the armed Leon Scott Kennedy. Almost all Ganados only really wield melee weapons, it is rare to find Ganados with firearms but if the player do so; the wield rather a Mini Gun or an RPG or man a turret. But if they carry an appropriate weapon, Ganados can throw it, as well as get Dynamite to light and throw it like if it was a Grenade. Ganados also possess superhumanly high pain tolerance, managing to take many bullets from a firearm as well as cuts from a combat knife but will eventually die. They are also seen to be strong enough to carry an adult man over with ease, Ganados are also tactically aware and will attempt to surround the player; even attempt to flank and ambush the player sometimes. They are three types of Ganado: Villagers, Cultists and Combantants, they all follow and worship Saddler. Types of Ganado Villagers Once the peaceful people of the Village in Spain, they become ruthless savages under Saddler's direct control and were told that anyone attempts to infiltrate the village must be killed, so they attempted to recapture Ashley as well as kill Leon but managed to murder the two Spanish Cops that helped Leon. Although they were ordered to kill any trespassers, Villagers still carry out regular farming duties. They were led by their Village Chief, Bitores Mendez, who was incredibly strong as well as placed out memos around the village for the Villagers to read which are regularly orders for them to carry out. The main sub-boss for the Villagers are the Chainsaw People such as Dr. Salvador and the Chainsaw Sisters, who are extremely violent and dangerous Villagers which carry around Chainsaws and wear bandages around their face or potato bag head over their head. Weapons: *Hand Axe. *Scythe. *Knife. *Torch. *Pitchfork. *Dynamite. *Chainsaw (Dr. Salvador and Bella Sisters). Cultists Cultists are the most devoted members of Los Illuminados and are based Ramon Salazar's castle as well as led by Salazar himself who seems to have more control over his Ganado than Mendez, and does the same thing as he places memos all over the castle for the Cultists to read, mostly orders for them to carry out. They are dressed in robes and can be seen worshipping the Los Illumanidos; black is worn by the regular ones, purple is worn by higher ranking ones and red is worn by the highest ones who often wear goat-skull masks or cult amulets around their necks. They are better equipped than Villagers and wield mostly medieval weaponry. They also may have a more zombie appearence, often shuffling around aimlessly and chanting sinister mantras. Likely they havn't left the castle in years, they are extremly pale and bald, but they more likely shaved all their hair as a religious statement rather than an effect from the infection. Their main sub-boss is Garrador, a tall and powerful man who was wielded with long and sharp blades. Weapons: *Flail. *Wooden Shield. *Crossbow. *Scythe. *Dynamite. *RPG. Combatants Combatants are members of Saddler's private militia, assigned to protect his Island complex. They are generally better equipped and more intelligent than the other Ganado, as well as running more faster. They borrow weapons from the Cultists such as RPGs, Crossbows and Flails, but have their own unique weapons such as Stun Rods. If the Ashley Graham plan would fail, Saddler would send his Combatants to the United States where they would ferment chaos and disorder from within but both plans failed due to the fact Saddler and the Combatants on the Island were all killed. Their main sub-boss are JJ, a muscular soldier who is incredibly strong and carrys a Mini Gun. Weapons: *Stun Rod. *Dynamite. *Crossbow. *Wooden Shield. *RPG. *Flail. *Hammer. *Mini Gun (J.J.). Known Ganados Osmund Saddler Osmund Saddler is the one with complete control over the Ganados, and is the leader of Los Illumanidos; the religious cult group which are Ganados are members of. His plan involved the kidnapping of the U.S. Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham, making her join the Ganados and then sends her back to her country to turn her father into a Ganado, then Saddler would have control over America using the President as one of his minions. Leon confronted Saddler on the Island and Osmund transformed into a powerful Plaga-monster, but was killed by Leon when Ada Wong helped by giving him the RPG. Saddler was also the one responsible for all the turning of the Ganados. Ramon Salazar Ramon Salazar was the eighth castallen of the castle nearby fortress to the Ganado-infected Village, and was one of Saddler's commanders who had control over the Ganado, and Salazar appeared as the leader of the Cultist Ganados. Salazar attempted to kill Leon numerous times as well as recapture Leon by using his Cultists or using the death traps throughout the castle. Ramon was protected by two Verdugo as his personal bodyguards, and Salazar is 20 years old despite his appearence. Before the infection, Saddler managed to already corrupt the young Salazar into allowing the Parasites to be released as well as giving the Los Illumanidos back their rights. Salazar was placed in charge of carrying out the rituel for Ashley Graham and succeeded in the tower, but afterwards, Leon confronted Salazar and the 20 year old fused with the Plaga Queen and the black-cloaked Verdugo to fight Leon but failed and was killed by Leon, who then left the Castle to the Island. Bitores Mendez Bitores Mendez was the Village Chief, making him the leader of the Ganado Villagers, and was one of Saddler's commanders who controlled the Ganado. He was incredibly strong and had his Villagers carry out various task which involved in capturing or killing Ashley, Leon and Luis Sera. Bitores had a false eye; which was the key to leaving the Village. Mendez was confronted by Leon at a Warehouse, and Bitores transformed into a Plaga-monster but was killed by Leon and his false eye was retrieved, used to escape the Village and infiltrate Ramon Salazar's Castle. Mendez was strong enough to kill someone, almost killing Leon numerous time but Leon luckily survived all the times. Mendez was also willing to let Leon live since he was slowly transforming into a Ganado, but when Leon still become annoying to him, Mendez planned on killing him. Jack Krauser Krauser may have not been a Ganado, but is highly likely he was become he gained the Plaga arm; a dangerous weapon he used. Saddler had Krauser kidnap Ashley Graham, and Jack was working for Albert Wesker as well as, and only worked for Saddler because he wanted the sample. Krauser was skilled in knife fights, dueling Leon with his combat knife and nearly killed him, but Ada showed up and saved Leon from Krauser. Leon yet again encountered Krauser, and Jack told him where all the keys are to get through the wall and rescue Ashley, but planned on killing him as he had the third one. Leon managed to defeat Krauser and take all of them then left to save Ashley, Ada Wong then went to the same area and encountered Krauser there; who was severly injured by Leon but still attempted to kill Ada. Ada appeared as Krauser's true killer, as she killed the injured soldier. It was then revealed by Saddler to Leon, that Osmund planned on killing him anyway because he couldn't trust him. Movies The Ganados appear in Resident Evil: Damnation. Their appearences are more Zombie like and have blood dripping from their eyes when transforming, and when walking, they walk more Zombie like. Like the game, they are capable of wielding weaponry but their corpses don't melt when finally killed and can sprout out the Plaga from their heads. Alexander Kozachenko may carry the Dominant Species Plaga because he can control the Lickers but although Ganados still attack him. The Ganado were used in the Eastern Slav as Bio Organic Weapons in their war, Leon S. Kennedy went without orders to investigate this and encountered his old foes once again. Gallery Villager Ganado .jpg Ganados Origins 1.jpg Ganados Origins 2.jpg Ganados Origins 3.jpg Ganados Origins 4.jpg Ganados Origins 5.jpg Ganados Origins 6.jpg Ganados Origins 7.jpg Ganados Origins 8.jpg Ganados Origins 9.jpg Ganados Origins 10.jpg Ganados Origins 11.jpg Ganados Origins 12.jpg Ganados Origins 13.jpg Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Mutated Category:Fanatics Category:Zombies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath